its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
JoJo Saga
"This story depicts the mysterious Stone Mask from Mexico and its raveling of the destinies of two youngsters and their '''bizarre adventures'!"-Kinnikuman'' The JoJo Saga (ジョジョ・サガ) is a story comprised of 8 parts written and illustrated by HiroHiko Araki starting from 1987 to the current day. The JoJo Saga was published in Shonen Jump throughout parts 1-6. At Part 7 it was published in Ultra Jump. At the publication of Part 8 it was published in the Weekly PlayBoy similar to the Ultimate Muscle series. The JoJo Saga is a story line sequel to the previous The Boomble which covers the events after with the only exception being Part 1 Phantom Blood. Like mentioned previously the saga is broken up into 8 parts. As each parts ends, the next part takes place in a new setting with new characters with 1 or 2 cast members being present from the previous part. Phantom Blood Phantom Blood (ファントムブラッド Fantomu Buraddo) is the first story arc of the JoJo Saga. This is where the story really begins for most of the characters in JoJo. Phantom Blood has a total of 44 chapters and published in Shonen Jump. This story features our main protagonist Jonathan Joestar as he battles threw the supernatural forces of vampires and the first antagonist of the series Dio Brando with the first supernatural power of the Ripple. A special breathing technique that allows for various different healing abilities and lets the user performs attacks that are more powerful then natural human punches. Anime Adaptation Phantom Blood had received an anime adaptation in the year of 2012. This Anime adaptation contains 9 episodes covering all of the manga's story. This anime adaptation was also combined with the second part Battle Tendency due to its short length due to being the first part. Movie Phantom Blood had a movie that released in theaters of Japan in the year of 2002. This movie was only limited in theaters for a week due to skipping various story arcs and not including very important characters such as R.E.O Speedwagon. Battle Tendency Battle Tendency (戦闘潮流 Sentō Chōryū) is the second story arc of the JoJo Saga. This part redefined how the writing goes into JoJo. Battle Tendency is where Araki improved a lot when being compared to Phantom Blood. Battle Tendency has a total of 69 Chapters and was published in Shonen Jump throughout 1987 and 1988. This story brings us out second protagonist Joseph Joestar who is the grandson of Jonathan, and continues the events after Phantom Blood. This story follows Joseph and his journey of mastering of the Ripple as he fights off against the Pillar Men, the original creators of the Stone Mask and become the ultimate lifeforms similar to Shadow The Hedgehog. The final Chapter of the manga is the very first chapter of the next part Stardust Crusaders. Anime Adaptation Battle Tendency received an anime adaptation in the year of 2013 right after Phantom Blood. Battle Tendency is made up of 15 episodes being combined with Phantom Blood due to it being short. The last episode of the anime gives us a preview of Stardust Crusaders with Joseph as an old man and Jotaro beneath the shadows of his cell. Stardust Crusaders Stardust Crusaders (スターダストクルセイダース Sutādasuto Kuruseidāsu) is the third story arc in the JoJo Saga. This part is the story that introduced the iconic JoJo power Stands. Stands have been the influence of other manga like One Piece. Stardust Crusaders was published in Shonen Jump from 1988 to 1992. Stardust Crusaders focuses on the new protagonist of the series Jotaro Kujo as learns about the powers and abilities of various stands. He travels to Cairo, Egypt in order to save his mother Holly Kujo and kill the returning Dio Brando who survived by taking the body of Jonathan. Jotaro travels with his group which would be known as the Stardust Crusaders which is made up of Joseph Joestar who is now 70 years old, Kakyoin Noriaki, Jean Pierre Polnareff, Muhammad Avdol and the dog stand user Iggy. Anime Adaptation Stardust Crusaders is broken up into two seasons which is in total 48 episodes and 24 episodes each. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders This is the first season of the anime. This covers half of Stardust Crusaders which consist's of the group fighting various stand users and getting to Egypt. Stardust Crusaders: Battle In Egypt This is the second season of the anime. This covers the second half of Stardust Crusaders which is about the Crusaders in Egypt trying to find Dio as they fight through more stand users sent by Dio. OVA Series This JoJo Ova was produced and released by Studio A.P.P.P. Originally this was released in 1993 which covered the second half of the story. A second Ova was released in 2001 where it covers the first half of the manga. Drama CD Stardust Crusaders had a drama cd that contained had various narrators voice act the characters throughout the parts of the story. This series had 3 cd's. Diamond Is Unbreakable Diamond Is Unbreakable (ダイヤモンドは砕けない Daiyamondo wa Kudakenai) is the fourth story arc in the JoJo Saga. This arc is most associated with the sequel series Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable due to it sharing the main protagonist and many other characters. Diamond Is Unbreakable was published in Shonen Jump from 1992 to 1995. Diamond Is Unbreakable focuses on the city of Morioh Cho. Our previous protagonist Jotaro confronts our new protagonist in this arc Josuke Higashikata.Hinata Hyuga appears to beat up Killer Joestar in order to please Ramen Man. Jotaro tells Josuke about the Neji vs Polnareff and dangers of various stand users and helps him defeat various other stand users throughout the town. Josuke meets some friends on the journey like Koichi Hirose, Okuyasu Nijamura, Rohan Kishibe and more. Josuke also throughout the story tries to defeat the serial killer who has a hand fetish, Sasuke fetish, Bill Cosby fetish and a Yoshikage Kira fetish. Anime Adaptation Diamond Is Unbreakable received an anime adaptation at the year of 2016 on April 1st. This anime received 39 episodes and finished airing on December 23, 2015. Good Morning Morioh Cho! Good Morning Morioh Cho! is a radio station that was only exclusive to Japan. These radio stations would have the voice actors of the series talk about the production of the show and the future of the series. Live Action Movie Diamond Is Unbreakable is receiving a live action movie in celebration of JoJo's 30th anniversary. This live action movie which is very similar to Dragon Ball Evolution. This movie similar to the anime will cover the majority of the manga witha few exceptions due to being a live action movie. Vento Aureo Vento Aureo (黄金の風 Ōgon no Kaze, Golden Wind) is the fifth story arc in the JoJo Saga. This arc is a prequel and gives much background information in its alternate universe story Hokuto no Vento Aureo. Vento Aureo was published in Shonen Jump from the year of 1995 to 1995. Vento Aureo's story focuses on the protagonist Giorno Giovanna and his goal in order to get on top of the mafia and stop fake drug loss. Giorno enters the mafia gang known as Passione throughout the encounters and first opponent who is Bruno Bucciarati. Bruno introduces Giorno to some members of Passione. In Bruno's case, Giorno meets many members such as Guido Mista. Giorno's goal is to reach up to the top of the mafia and defeat the boss of the gang who is Diavolo. Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo Released in 2002, Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo was a PS2 beat em up game (not video game because video games are for fucking nerds). This game covers the story of Vento Aureo as you play as the main members of Passione and proceed battling various other antagonist's. Stone Ocean Stone Ocean (ストーンオーシャン Sutōn Ōshan) is the sixth story arc of the JoJo Saga. This arc is the last arc to keep the Morioh universe before moving on to part 7. This arc is also the alternative universe version which is known as Stone Ocean Ball Run. Stone Ocean was published in Shonen Jump from the year of 2000 to 2003. The story of Stone Ocean is based around the Green Dolphin Street Prison being the location of the story. Stone Ocean focuses around the new protagonist of the series being Jolyne Kujo and her encountering and battle many stand users throughout the prison. Jolyne also have to battle with the antagonist of this part Enrico Pucci. However the antagonist Pucci uses his stand Made In Heaven in order to reset the universe and screw up the timeline. Currently no adaptation of Stone Ocean is released or known of making it the only part of the JoJo Saga with no adaptation. Steel Ball Run Steel Ball Run (スチールボールラン, Suchīrubōruran) is the seventh story arc of the JoJo Saga. This part is very unique for being set in a new universe being the alternative universe version of the first part Phantom Blood. Steel Ball Run would now be published in the Seinen Magazine known as Ultra Jump. SBR was published in Ultra Jump from 2004 to 2011. Due to setting in an alternative universe, the story takes place back in the year of 1890. A man named Steven Steel creates the Steel Ball Run race, a horseback race which is a distance of 6,000 kilometers in which the winner would receive $50,000,000. A man named Gyro Zeppeli enters the race in order to save a child from being killed. When entering the race, Gyro encounters a man named Johnny Joestar. A crippled man who was originally a horse racing master. Johnny looks at the unique Gyro has which is named The Spin, an execution method which was used in order to kill prisoners without feeling pain. Johnny learns that the spin is able to heal his crippling legs. Johnny joins Gyro in the race in order to help Gyro win the race, heal his legs and collect the saint corpse parts of Tetsuos Arm. 2 In 1 For the 30th anniversary of JoJo, Ultra Jump released the original manga of Steel Ball Run but in a 2 in one volume format. These also include various concept art of characters and some colored pages for the story. JoJolion JoJolion (ジョジョリオン JoJorion) is the 8th story arc of the JoJo Saga. This arc continues the story of JoJo in the new universe being an alternative universe story of the 4th part Diamond Is Unbreakable. JoJolion is currently being published in the Weekly Playboy magazine due to its more mature story and having adult material like 4 balls. JoJolion is centered around the new version of Morioh Cho. A teenage girl named Yasuho Hirose finds a man naked and stuck in a rock with 4 balls and has no idea of who he is and the world around him. The story of JoJolion is around the new protagonist Josuke being adopted into the Higashikata family and trying to find out who is he is. Josuke throughout JoJolion battles various stand users who are antagonist's to the Higashikata family. Similar to Stone Ocean, JoJolion currently has no adaptation what so ever that is available to the public. Category:After The Boomble Category:Before Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable Category:Before There And Back Again Category:JoJo Category:Saga's